LOTM: Raining Chaos S6 P2/Transcript
(The heroes are seen resettling back into their mansion) Erin: Man, it hasn't been that long but I missed this place. Alex: Yeah. Miles: I'm surprised. Everything looks like none of the destruction even happened! Kyle: Those drones are really something. Miles: I know! Izuku: It's like the house went back in time! Jack: Kinda does feel that way. Miles: Well at least now we can finally sleep in real beds. Those flesh ones at the nest were weird to sleep in. Erin: Yeah they kinda were. Jessica: Well it's back and better than ever! Jordan: Yeah! So uhh where should we put the potions? Miles: Just put them in my workshop. Jordan: Right. (Jessica and Jordan go to put the potions away before they come back) Jordan: Done. Miles: Great! Ghira: Welp. I guess its back to our usual stuff. Amber: Yep. Now we can spend some time with the kids. Katlyn: Well you guys do that. I gotta show this little guy around- Huh? Hey where'd you go? Miles: Where'd who go? Katlyn: My Spiderling. Ava: What do you mean? Katlyn: He was just right here! Where'd he go?? (Katlyn looks around. The Spiderling is seen on her back) Spiderling:..... Ava: Kat. Katlyn: What? Ava: Behind you. (Katlyn thinks for a moment. Then turns her body the best she can to see a glimpse of the Spiderling) Katlyn: Oh there you are! Spiderling: Hi... Katlyn: Ready to go see your new home? Spiderling: Yep...! Katlyn: Cool! Blue: Oh wow a Spiderling came home with us!? Red: Yeah new play mate! Spiderling: Play.... Katlyn: You kids wanna help me show him around? All five: YES!! Katlyn: Alright, let's go! (Katlyn and the 5 slimes babies all head to show the Spiderling around the mansion) Erin: Well while you guys go and show the new baby around. *Holds up her bag* Mama's gonna go get paid! Jack: Have fun sweetie! (Erin smiles and leaves the house) Jack: *Smile* Murphy: Well, back to my book. Rocky: That toy isn't gonna chew itself! Fang: So Craig you wanna do something? Craig: Sure. Come on let's go to our room and get some ideas. (The two leave) Jordan: … *Claps hands* All right... Time to FINALLY finish that damn game. Alex: I'll come with. Jordan: Right. (Alex and Jordan head to go finish the game) Miles: I should get back to my lab. Wanna keep working on those healing modules. Tom: I'll come with. See if I can help out. Miles: Thanks. (The two leave as the rest of the heroes go about they're lives. Katlyn is seen with her Spiderling and the slime babies) Spiderling: Oooo... Katlyn: So kids, where should we take him first? Pink: Let's take him to our room! Blue: Let's take him to the beach! Green: Let's show him the kitchen! Red: Let's show him Miles lab! Yellow: Let's show him our pets! Katlyn: Okay okay kids easy! We'll start with the room. All five: YAY!! (The infants all lead to Slimer and Batty's room. They all enter) Katlyn: Here's Slimer and Batty's room. Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts